pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Svetlana Romanova
The Dark Priestess is a human OC created by Paigelena. She was the leader of the Darkism Cult until Division. Overview The Dark Priestess is a vile, vindictive woman who only wants her cult to take over the world. She would go to any length to do it, even so far as genocide. Beyond her evil exterior, she is very trusting and kind to her followers, giving them a substantial amount of rights and benefits as long as they give her absolute obedience. RP History Svetlana made her first appearance during the Green Burst RP where she led the Darkism cult on an attack on the Lightism church in an effort to try and weaken Lightism. She commanded the Dark Queen to shrink the followers of Lightism down so that her followers could kill the Lightism followers like the bugs she perceives them to be. During this time, she discovered Swarma and the Light Queen at the church and captures them for her own needs. She interrogated Swarma on why she follows Lightism and told her that she can have the chance to follow Darkism. During this time, she sucessfully killed a high ranking member of Lightism by crushing him underfoot. She then proceeded to foil the Order of Light from rescuing Swarma by preparing to execute Zula, using Zula's life as a deterrent and basically using her as a hostage. She gave Swarma a choice of either joining her or watching the Order of Light being murdered in front of her eyes. After Swarma decided to go with her, the Dark Priestess took Swarma away, much to Dodeca's sorrow. Later on, she was seen going to see Reisa about getting the Lightism Cult banned from Light City, which was not a sucessful endeavour. As a result, she proceeded to assassinate Reisa in a fit of anger for not getting her way. She shot at Reisa 11 times, landing four shots because of Reisa's ability to slow down time. She killed Reisa after disabling her temporal magic and after landing the fourth shot, fleeing before she could be caught by Reisa's bodyguards. Her current location is unknown. Later during Division, Svetlana began to build up her Darkism forces in an attempt to conquer to the world and rebuild it to her liking. As a consequence, she had to invade the Mirror World so that she could acquired two worldbuild items in the form of Heart and Soul's crowns. She personallying chose not to go, sending Marise and several of her higher guard to capture Heart, which directly lead to Heart's assassination. Later, Svetlana had begun her preparations to rebuild the world from zero at the Darkism church when the Church was attacked by the Combined efforts of the Order of Light, Stephanie's Experiments and thhe Mirror World army. It was through a long and arduous battle that The Order, being led by Lilith, finally received her first. She and Dodeca Aerion teamed up to battle Svetlana in a gruelling battle that Svetlana was barely defeated in. After her defeat, a prior Dark Priestess, Morgana, expelled Svetlana from Darkism and appointed Lilith as the next Dark Priestess once she us 18. Backstory The Dark Priestess used to be Sabina's best friend. In fact, her true name is Svetlana Dobrinca Romanova and she was Sabina's childhood pal. She always used to dabble in Dark Magic as a youngster and once accidently released the Dark Queen into the world after she had been imprisoned for a prolonged period of time in a pocket dimension. The two grew up together, caring for each other and teaching spells to the other. Eventually, Sabina was killed by an unknown entity and that drove Svetlana to near insanity. She remembered the spell she used to summon the Dark Queen and summoned her so that she could become the Dark Queen's student. After seven years training, the Dark Queen decided to introduce Svetlana to the Darkism Cult at their headquaters in the far east of Denland. The two decided to then coup the organisation and reorganise it for their own needs. After eight years rebuilding the cult, the Dark Queen appointed Svetlana as the Dark Priestess and deferred most of her authority to the Dark Priestess. At this point, the Dark Priestess was blessed with semi immortality as a reward for her hard work in organising the cult into a formidable force. Powers The Dark Priestess has an advanced array of Dark Magic powers that she utilizes. She shares many with the Dark Queen, but she has two signature abilities. She can cancel out all magic for a period of time. This ability is used to negate any advantage that either she or her foe has as a result of their magic. She used this power to cancel out Reisa's ability to slow down time so that she could kill her. Her other signature ability is her incredible regeneration abilities. No matter what kind of injury she has, unless her head is decapitated, the Dark Priestess can heal within minutes of sustaining the injury. This ability is not cancelled out by her magic neutralization power as it is not magically based. It was boosted by her gift of semi immortality, which revents her from dying of internal injuries up to a certain degree. If she suffers enough damage, she can't heal and will still die. This will almost always be caused by high power explosives or even a nuclear bomb. If her head is removed in any way, she'll die. But if her limbs are all removed, they'll grow back within minutes as normal. Family Svetlana only knows her father, an often drunken lout named Ivan. She didn't really care for him, seeing him as a stain on her life. She was appantly jubilent when she heard of his death in the city of Gemna. Svetlana is unaware of her half sister being Lilith but has started working it out when Lilith was appointed Dark Priestess as it is usually a heridatory title. She would like to find out so she can display domination over a sibling. Trivia *The Dark Priestess is unaware that Sabina was resurrected by Nuasuada. *She was born on the same day as Sabina: 23rd November **However she is 16 years older than her, depsite being born on the same date as Sabina **The 23rd November also happens to be the date that the first Doctor Who episode was aired in 1963. *The Dark Priestess is almost always barefoot as she dislikes shoes. Due to this, she wears tape to protect the soles of her feet. Category:OCs Category:Female OCs Category:OCs made by Paigelena Category:OCs with powers Category:OCs with an antagonistic role in RPs